Greyscale
by shitsuka
Summary: Ia butuh orang lain untuk mewarnai hidupnya yang sangat kelabu itu. Ia butuh orang lain untuk mengajarinya tentang warna - warna yang lain selain warna kelabu. Tapi ketika orang itu muncul, ia seakan menghindari orang itu, dan berharap agar orang itu pergi menjauh darinya. KaiSoo/JongSoo/KaiDo wanna RnR?


**Tittle: Greyscale**  
><strong>Cast : Kim Jong In, Do Kyung Soo<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer : Kim Jong In and Do Kyung Soo belong to themselves, their parent, and EXO's fans. But this fict is belong to me.<strong>  
><strong>Warning : I just want to remind you, this fict is contain with Shounen - ai thingy. So, if you hate shounen - ai, better you click 'back' button on your web browser. Thank you~<strong>

**SILENT READER ARE NOT ALLOWED!**

**.**

**::**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Enjoy my fict**

**.**  
><strong><em>::Greyscale::<br>_.**

**.**

Hidupnya bagaikan gumpalan warna abu - abu, begitu pekat dan membosankan.

_Monotone._

Itu lah yang ia rasakan selama tujuh belas tahun ia hidup. Orang tuanya cukup sibuk sehingga tak punya waktu untuk mengurus dan memberi kasih sayang padanya. Ingin sekali ia mengutarakan bahwa ia membutuhkan perhatian orang tuanya tapi ia cukup tahu diri karena orang tuanya sibuk bekerja demi dirinya. Jujur ia merasa hidupnya datar. Dan kalau ia boleh berbicara, ia butuh orang lain untuk mewarnai hidupnya yang sangat kelabu itu. Ia butuh orang lain untuk mengajarinya tentang warna - warna yang lain selain warna kelabu.

Tapi ketika orang itu muncul, ia seakan menghindari orang itu, dan berharap agar orang itu pergi menjauh darinya..

.

_::Greyscale::  
><em>.  
>.<p>

Do Kyung Soo, pemuda tampan dan manis disaat bersamaan itu menghela napas pelan saat pelajaran matematika yang dibawakan oleh _Mr_. Kim berlangsung. Ia bosan. Oh ayolah ia terlalu jenius untuk dijejali integral - integral yang bahkan rumusnya sudah ia hapal diluar kepala itu. Kemudian dengan malas ia pun melongokkan kepalanya kearah jendela yang kebetulan pemandangannya langsung terarah kearah lapangan sekolahnya.

Matanya menilik ke sekitar lapangan, mencari objek pandang yang menurutnya enak untuk di pandang.

_Deg._

Matanya terpaku pada seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil. Dengan lekas tangan pemuda itu terarah padanya lalu membentuk sebuah '_love sign_'.

Kyung Soo yang melihatnya hanya memutar matanya malas lalu mengacuhkan pemuda itu dan kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali memperhatikan papan tulis. Mengabaikan reaksi masam dari pemuda yang ia acuhkan itu.

Kyung Soo menghela napas pelan. Nama pemuda tan itu kembali berputar di otak jeniusnya.

_Kim Jong In. Kim Jong In. Kim Jong In. Kim Jong In. Dan Kim Jong In._

Jujur ia bingung. Ada suatu yang salah dalam dirinya. Ia merasakan ada warna lain yang mulai menyusup dalam kehidupan kelabu miliknya semenjak Kim Jong In -_hobaenya_- mulai mengusiknya. Entah ia tak mengerti warna apa itu, tapi ia merasa warna itu seperti pelangi. Berwarna - warni, cerah, dan menyenangkan.

Ia tersenyum lembut kemudian, mengabaikan_ Mr._ Kim yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh, karena melihat salah satu anak didiknya tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

.

_::Greyscale::  
><em>.  
>.<p>

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, dan entah kenapa Kyung Soo masih belum beranjak dari tempat duduk kesayangannya itu. Ia terlihat gelisah, seperti orang yang sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Kyungie -_hyung_? Kau menungguku?" ucap pemuda _tan_ itu ketika ia tiba di depan kelas pemuda yang saat ini terlihat -sok- menyibukkan dirinya dengan telepon genggam miliknya. Rambutnya terlihat acak - acakan, napas yang tersengal - sengal, dan dapat kita lihat beberapa keringat dengan lancarnya mengaliri wajah tampannya itu. Oh nampaknya pemuda itu baru saja berlari maraton, _eoh_?

"Hm, bukankah ini perjanjian kita?" ucap Kyung Soo dengan datar. Jong In tersenyum kecut. Kemudian ia melangkah pelan kearah Kyung Soo.

"Maaf aku terlambat _hyung_, _Ms_. Song menyuruhku untuk membantunya," tutur Jong In kemudian.

"_Kajja_ kita pulang _Hyung_," ajak Jong In sambil menggenggam tangan Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat dan ia membiarkan tangannya digenggam dengan lembut oleh Jong In.

"_Hyung_ mau kemana dulu sebelum kuantar pulang?" tanya Jong In kemudian.

Kyung Soo mendengus lalu menatap lorong sekolahnya yang sudah sepi itu dengan pandangan datar.

"Jangan berlaku sok baik padaku Kim Jong In. Jika kau berlaku baik padaku hanya karena kita terikat pada sebuah ikatan yang memuakkan seperti ini..

...Kumohon hentikan saja," ucapnya pelan. Jong In mengernyit tidak suka.

"Mengapa aku selalu salah dimatamu Do Kyung Soo?" tanya Jong In yang diabaikan oleh Kyung Soo yang terlihat lebih tertarik pada lantai daripada menjawab pertanyaan Jong In.

Jong In menghela napas lelah. Ia lelah. Sudah dua tahun ia berjuang untuk menyuntikan warna - warni pelangi pada pemuda pemilik warna kelabu yang sedang berjalan disebelahnya ini, namun hasilnya nihil. Tak ada satu pun warna cerah itu yang mampu mewarnai lembaran kelabu milik Kyung Soo. Jujur ia ingin menyerah. Tapi maaf ia terlalu mencintai pemuda pemilik warna kelabu itu. Sehingga kata menyerah adalah option terakhir yang ada dalam pilihan hidupnya.

Kyung Soo melirik sekilas pemuda yang berjalan disampingnya itu. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah setelah mengatakkan hal yang kasar seperti itu pada Jong In.

Sebetulnya ia bingung, kenapa ia harus merasa kesal pada pemuda yang berusaha memasukan warna - warni dalam hidupnya yang kelabu itu? Kenapa ia harus membenci pemuda yang saat ini berstatus tunangannya itu? Kenapa?

Entahlah. Kyung Soo sendiri pun tak tahu mengapa ia bersikap demikian.

Kyung Soo menarik napas lalu berucap lirih. "Maafkan perkataanku Jong In. Aku menyakiti mu..." Kyungsoo melirihkan suaranya sebelum ia mengucapkan kata - kata setelahnya. "...lagi,"

Jong In tersenyum lalu menghentikan langkahnya, menatap punggung Kyung Soo yang berhenti beberapa meter di depannya.

"Aku tak masalah dengan apa yang kau ucapkan atau apa yang kau lakukan padaku Hyung. Terserah kau mau menyakiti ku dengan cara apapun, aku tak akan pernah bisa melepaskan atau bahkan membencimu. Karena aku terlalu mencintai mu Kyung Soo," ucapnya.

"Aku yang hanya bermodalkan warna - warna primer dan sekunder ini akan terus bersamamu dan mencoretmu dengan warna - warna baru," tuturnya lagi.

Kyung Soo memutar tubuhnya -menjadi berhadapan dengan Jong In. Lalu tersenyum sekilas pada Jong In.

_Hangat._

Itu yang Kyung Soo rasakan. Dadanya menghangat. Dan tiba - tiba saja debaran - debaran aneh mulai berdentum dengan liarnya bagaikan genderang yang mau pecah.

"Terimakasih karena telah mencoba mewarnai hidupku Jong In," Kyungsoo melangkah pelan kearah Jong In sambil tetap mempertahankan sebuah senyuman kecil dibibirnya.

"Aku sangat menghargai itu.." ucapnya lagi. "Terimakasih juga karena kau telah mau mencintai ku.."

Jarak Kyung Soo dan Jongin pun semakin mendekat.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

"Dan terimakasih kau telah memberikan ku sebuah perasaan khusus yang bahkan sudah lama tak kurasakan dari orang tuaku," Langkah Kyung Soo berhenti tepat di depan tubuh Jong In lalu perlahan ia berjinjit, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jong In.

"Sekarang aku memang membencimu, tapi kumohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Egois memang.."

Jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat, Kyung Soo dapat merasakan aroma _mint_ menguar dari napas pemuda yang umurnya satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"...Tapi kumohon tetaplah cintai aku, dan aku akan membalas perasaanmu suatu saat nanti. Entah kapan.. Teruslah warnai hidupku yang kelabu ini Jong In," ucapnya lirih. "Jangan biarkan aku berkecimpung terlalu lama dalam dunia _monochrome_ ciptaanku ini,"

Jong In mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan membuat mu mencintaiku, Kyung Soo,"

Perlahan Jong In mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengelus pipi gembil milik Kyung Soo. "Aku akan menunggumu untuk mencintaiku sampai kapanpun, pegang perkataan ku Kyung Soo, warna - warni hidupku hanya untuk mewarnai dunia mu yang kelabu itu,"

Kyung Soo hanya menganggukan kepalanya; detik berikutnya bibir mereka sudah bertubrukan satu sama lain. Menyesap rasa manis yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Menorehkan warna - warni pelangi yang indah, cerah dan nyaman yang perlahan memudarkan dinding – dinding _monochrome_ yang telah dibangun Kyung Soo.

.

.

.

_::End::_

* * *

><p>Apa kalian mengerti jalan cerita ff saya ini? :3 Gak ada yang ngerti... Yasudahlah.. pundung

Saya akan memberikan sequel bagaimana cara Jong In mendapatkan Kyung Soo, dan bagaimana Kyung Soo meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Jong In memang hanya untuk Kyung Soo. Tapi tentu saja jika banyak yang memintanya :)

Sekian dulu dari saya, dan terimakasih atas waktunya karena telah mau

membaca fict saya ini!

See ya in my next fict~

Mind to give me a feedback? :3


End file.
